Grand Theft Auto: Danger Zone
GTA: Danger Zone Main Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jdzzg2n4eOQ Grand Theft Auto: Danger Zone is a Fanon game in the Grand Theft Auto series. It follows the story of Tommy Montana, a loyal soldier of the Jones Crime Family who has returned from 6 years in prison. It is set in New Hamilton City in 1999. Danger Zone introduced many new features and was critically aclaimed. Synopsis The challenge was to create a Fanon which was as gritty as Grand Theft Auto: IV & Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned, if not even darker. Also, developers wanted players to experience both sides of the life of crime, letting them build their own empire like in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and doing a range of legal & illegal activities from selling stolen TVs to taking over the turf and everything in-between. (However, developers strictly told fans to keep it in the game, and not to implement the game in real life). You see the game through the eyes of Tommy Montana, a highly skilled soldier & hitman for the Jones Crime Family. Fresh from Newbound Correctional Facility after 6 years, Tommy learns that life isn't what it used to be. Development Originally, Danger Zone was a separate Fanon, with no connections to the Grand Theft Auto series. Due to the similar themes, it was then converted into a GTA. Plus, it would sell better if it was in the Grand Theft Auto series. There were lots of other features in the original that Grand Theft Auto didn't have. Developers decided to keep these features in order to keep the game fresh and new. Extreme weapons, such as the Flamethrower and Chainsaw were planning to make a return, however, like all HD era games, they were removed in order to keep Danger Zone realistic. Instead, more attention was added to the firearms. The city in which Danger Zone is set to go through many changes. A BETA map can be found in Norton's Used Autos, and it was completely different to the final. (Since this is a Fanon, this section is about the author's original ideas. Plot Main Article: Missions in Danger Zone Prologue In 1993, Jones Crime Family hitman Tommy Montana was sent to assassinate a rival drug dealer by the name of Abarca, who had disrespected them. Tommy kicked down Abarca's door and as it fell to the ground, Abarca fled. Tommy chased him to the top floor of his apartment complex, and Abarca eventually stopped in front of a window. Then, Tommy pulled a Desert Eagle to Abarca's face. As Abarca begged, Tommy pulls the trigger, and watches him fall from a 20-storey apartment complex. When Tommy turned around, he was greeted by the sight of five police officers armed with Glocks. Instead of trying to resist arrest, Tommy drops his gun and puts his hands up. Chapter I: New Beginnings 6 years later, Tommy is released from Newbound Correctional Facility and is picked up by Corey Jones, one of the three Jones Brothers, as well as Mark Valve, Tommy's close friend and high ranking member of the Jones Crime Family. The three enter a black Esperanto, and drive to an abandoned office block in Harwood, for a meeting. Tommy attends the meeting, along with JCF members Mark Valve and Johnny Shelton. The three leaders, Corey, Randall and Kenny, collectively known as the Jones Brothers were the leaders of the gang. However, Johnny Randall and Kenny were not pleased to see Tommy. Corey explains that much has changed over the years, and that the Jones Family isn't as powerful. Also, Randall introduces Tommy to Johnny, but the two take an instant disliking towards each other. However, worst of all, Tommy needs to work his way back to the top, as the leaders believe Tommy is too unpredictable. He is then given the keys to a safehouse in Harwood. Tommy begins work. These include several low level extortion rackets, drug deals, gang wars and assassinations. Futhermore, a new drug has spread across New Hamilton City, JOY, and Tommy does a few missions that involve them stealing the drug from the Las Tormentas, a Latin-American gang who heavily deals in the drug trade. Eventually, the Tormentas are dealt with a severe blow to their drug business, and appear to be surrendering to the Jones Family. Randall sends Mark and Tommy to attend a JOY deal, in which Randall will buy $200,000 worth of the drug, at an abandoned warehouse in East Harwood. However, a police sniper ambushes the deal and accidentally shoots a hole through the briefcase containing the money, in an attempt to kill Tommy. Tormentas and police swarm the place, resulting in a three-way shootout, re-igniting the war between the JCF and the Tormentas. Mark reports the incident back to Randall and Kenny. Chapter II: Second Coming After the failed deal, the Jones Family leadership begins full-blown assault on their enemies, including attacking the Triad Fish Factory, breaking deals between the Las Tormentas and their allies, destroying a weapons storage plant with a truck full of TNT, assaulting a drug lab, ambushing a shipment and stopping drugs vehicles entering Harwood & North Hamilton by controlling the toll booths. The Jones Family also now has a Tormentas insider named Paulo, and Randall's lawyer, Gerrald Bell, is also facing difficulties. After this, the Jones Crime Family, is more powerful than ever. Chapter III: Revelations The Jones Family is now at the height of their fame & power, but with power comes responsibility. The inner circle decides to pull off a heist at the city's largest bank. Tommy along with Randall, Corey, Kenny, Johnny & Mark pull this off. They each make $500,000 from the robbery, however, Randall takes 50% of Tommy's cut to use to fund the gang's latest activities, making Tommy angry. After the heist, heat against the Jones Family is coming in every direction, pushing Randall over the edge. Tommy is asked to help 'clean up' any heat for Randall, in order to get his 50% back. Also, there are rumors circulating about a 'rat' in the family's inner circle, and nobody is stepping forward. But Tommy receives a call from Johnny, asking him to end their feud 'like men', and meet at the Julius Underpass in North Hamilton. Tommy reluctantly agrees. However, when he arrives, FIB Agents and Police Officers are waiting. It is revealed that it is an ambush to kill Tommy, and that Johnny is the rat. After gunning down several law enforcement officers, Tommy engages in a car chase with Johnny. Johnny's car flips over and lands in the river, and the two begin a brief foot chase until Johnny twists his ankle. He is killed with a shot to the temple. Business is as usual, until Tommy receives a call from Corey, which he claims is urgent. To Tommy's horror, Randall & Kenny are planning an ambush against him. This eventually happens when Tommy is called by Randall to dispose of a drugs vehicle. Keeping Corey's message in mind, he goes to the location where the vehicle should have been. Instead, many Jones Family Soldiers attempt to kill him, but Tommy defeats all of them. After this, he calls Corey & Mark, and they plan what to do next. Chapter IV: Moving Up In The World Following the attack, Tommy has sworn vengence against Randall & Kenny. Corey advises that the three need their own gang. Using money from his Jones Family days, Tommy purchases a huge mansion, as the gang's HQ. Thus, the Montana Gang is formed. The gangs inner circle consists of Tommy , Corey & Mark. Tommy begins recruiting for the gang, whilst Corey & Mark search for connections. Tommy then purchases many fronts , assets & empire buildings, and sets up many rackets. In exchange for turf, Tommy begins working with the Korean Mob , Antonelli Family & The Irish Mob, as well as their leaders. He also carries out his main task, destroying the Jones Crime Family, by killing many of their accosiates and members. This results in a few angry phone calls from Randall. Meanwhile, Randall pays off corrupt New Hamilton City Police Department Chief Gary Bane, to crack down on Montana Gang (A 6-Star Wanted Level can now be obtained), and give Jones Family clearance to do whatever they want. Eventually, Tommy and they rest of their inner-circle begin their first major attack on the Jones Family. Killing Kenny Jones. Although Corey also wants the Jones Family to fall, he doesn't want to get involved in killing his own brother. Kenny is planning to flee the city, and is catching a flight. Tommy takes many gang members to the Hamilton City International Airport, and plans an attack on Kenny. In the struggle between the Montana's and Kenny's guards, Kenny is killed. Soon afterwards, Tommy recives a phone call from Kenny, who is still alive and in hiding. It is revealed they killed a decoy. Tommy continues running his gang, until he is a major figure in the New Hamilton City criminal underworld. Chapter V: Closing The Book After hearing about the new kingpin, Randall takes the last battle enabled JCF members to the Montana Mansion, for a final battle. Meanwhile, Tommy is counting money in his room. One of Tommy's bodyguards enters the room, informing him of guests. When Tommy walks down, he sees an angry Randall Jones. After a brief arguement, Randall goes to bring whats left of the Jones Family to the mansion to attack Tommy & his gang. Soon after Randall leaves, Tommy becomes enraged, and gets weapons from the mansions armoury. When the Jones Family arrive, a huge shootout begins. Both sides lose men, but Tommy is left untouched. In the middle of all the chaos, Randall tries to make a run for it. Tommy gives chase all through New Hamilton City, causing Randall to stop at an apartment complex in North Hamilton, the same one in which Abarca died. Tommy chases Randall to the top, until the latter stops in front of a window. Tommy pulls out a Desert Eagle, and shoots him in the same manner he did with Abarca. The Jones Family is no more. Mark Valve arrives at the scene, armed with a Remington Model 870. After Tommy tells him that they won, and are on top, Mark says he 'needs to go somewhere'. Tommy stares out of the window. Him and his gang are now a major force in the city's criminal underworld. Tommy made it. Gameplay & New Features Main Articles: Activities in Danger Zone, Gang Warfare in Danger Zone, Montana Gang, Properties in Danger Zone, Statistics in Danger Zone, Businesses in Danger Zone Danger Zone ''includes and introduces many new features to the series, and expands on features seen in other games in the GTA series. As for the physics, developers decided to reuse ''Grand Theft Auto: IV's ''engine and Ragdoll, but expand on its already successful formula. The game's highlight is the ability to build a criminal empire. Fronts and assets seen in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Empire Buildings from Vice City Stories, House Robberies in San Andreas ''& Drug Dealing from ''Chinatown Wars ''have all returned and expanded on amongst others. See Montana Gang & Gang Warfare in Danger Zone for more details regarding gangs. Other activities are separated into two categories, ''Legal & Illegal. Most Illegal activities are done for the criminal empire, whereas legal ones are done either for fun or money. See Activities in Danger Zone for more details regarding activities. The ability to buy safe houses from San Andreas ''has been brought back in ''Danger Zone. See Properties in Danger Zone for more details regarding housing and other properties. Unfortunately, player's can only customize Tommy Montana by buying new clothes. Originally, barbers and tattoo parlors were accessible, but were removed. This is because developers didn't want players to mess around with Tommy's personality and character. Danger Zone ''brings back the circle radar, as well as the old weapons scrolling. This was to make players ''think about which weapons they want. There is also the Statistical System, which is divided up into: ''Driving, Shooting, Stealth, Lung Capacity, Respect, Stamina & Strength. ''These can all be increased by doing certain actions. Weapons Main Article: Weapons in Danger Zone Vehicles Main Article: Vehicles in Danger Zone In-Game Media Radio Stations Main Article: Radio Stations in Danger Zone Internet Main Article: Internet in Danger Zone Television Main Article: Television in Danger Zone Multiplayer Main Article: Multiplayer in Danger Zone Characters Main Article: Characters in Danger Zone Gangs Main Article: Gangs in Danger Zone Reception ''Danger Zone ''was met with critical acclaim from most critics, except Jack Thompson. DLCs Two storyline DLC will be released, in order to expand the story: Revelations Revelations is the first DLC released for Danger Zone. It is a sequel to the main story, following Mark Valve in 2001. Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Danger Zone